Меланхолия любви
by In vitro
Summary: Ирония судьбы или… Гарри пишет письма для Джинни Уизли, а Драко уверен, что корреспонденция приходит от Панси Паркинсон.


_Название_: **Меланхолия любви**

_Автор_: In vitro

_Бета_: Нимуе

_Рейтинг_: PG-13

_Пейринг_: ГП/ДМ

_Жанр_: драма

_Предупреждения_: АU, ООС

_Дисклеймер_: Все права на персонажей принадлежат законным правообладателям.

_Аннотация_: Ирония судьбы или… Гарри пишет письма для Джинни Уизли, а Драко уверен, что корреспонденция приходит от Панси Паркинсон.

_Комментарии_: История с криминальной канвой в эпистолярном жанре. Эпилог последней книги не учитывается. Музыкальная тема фанфика: Ф. Шопен, ноктюрн b-moll, Op.9 No.1.

Большое спасибо Anphisa, Shuverka и ktj за критику, рекомендации и поддержку!

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Он хочет, чтобы его путешествие продолжилось, но это невозможно. Он просто остается здесь. Как будто само время остановилось вместе с водой..._

_(с) Вонг Карвай_

**1**

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

_**Красный архив отдела обеспечения магического правопорядка Министерства магии Великобритании, категория «Вещественные доказательства», файл 230923-А: 16 писем за 2-30 сентября 2013 г. **_

«Мой дорогой друг **Д.**!

Надеюсь, что Вы с первых же строк сможете угадать автора этого письма. Мы давно не дети и, признаться, через столько лет разлуки мне несколько неловко писать Вам в подобной витиеватой форме, использовавшейся нами как условность при необходимости еще в школьные годы. К тому же непривычно отправлять почту маггловским способом (прибегая и к некоторым другим дополнительным средствам защиты информации), но, боюсь, ввиду моего настоящего рода деятельности позволить себе вольности свободного изложения эмоций и фактов на данный момент я не могу.

Однако я искренне надеюсь, что Вы в самом скором времени действительно получите это письмо и у нас будет возможность немного вспомнить былое и узнать настоящее друг друга.

С нетерпением ожидаю Вашего ответа.

**П.**»

«Приветствую, **П.**!

Вы ли это? Когда мне пришло маггловское письмо без имени адресанта на конверте, то у меня были понятные сомнения, стоит ли открывать его, однако веление сердца взяло верх над осторожностью. На самом деле по прибытии в город мне сообщили, что Вы меня разыскиваете, и мне очень хотелось связаться с Вами незамедлительно. Однако существовали определенные сдерживающие факторы, так что в итоге Вам удалось меня опередить.

Поддерживать подобный стиль переписки мне на руку, поскольку важный проект, которым я занимаюсь теперь, предполагает высокую степень секретности, а подвергать опасности результаты проделанной мной и коллегами работы… Думаю, Вы понимаете, о чем я. Да и о Ваших делах в аналогичной сфере мне в общих чертах известно. Поэтому, учитывая наш _общий_ род деятельности, буду надеяться на взаимную поддержку.

Ведь цель, по большому счету, у нас одна, мы лишь работаем на хмм… несколько разные организации, верно?

Хотелось бы все же услышать и от Вас, пусть и в завуалированной форме, некоторые конкретные факты, дабы лишний раз убедиться, что сердце мое переполнено счастьем от общения именно с тем человеком, по дружбе с которым я скучаю все эти долгие годы.

С наилучшими пожеланиями,

**Д.**»

«Мой дорогой друг **Д.**!

Все время нашей вынужденной разлуки я теми или иными способами отслеживаю основные моменты Вашей судьбы и не перестаю жалеть о невозможности нормального общения. Посему меня не оставляют грустные мысли о выборе, который мы сделали в свое время.

Признаться, мне было очень радостно услышать от одного нашего общего друга, занимающегося колдобизнесом в далекой северной стране, что Вы на некоторое время снова вернулись в родные края, и получить координаты Вашего места жительства. Мое самопишущее перо уже успело сделать несколько клякс, поскольку я немного волнуюсь… Эпистолярный жанр никогда не был мне особенно близок, думаю, Вы об этом не забыли. А ведь сколько лет прошло, сколько зим!

Последний раз мы встретились через несколько недель после окончательной победы над сами-помните-кем – когда простились со всеми теми, кто больше не мог, как мы, держать знамя победы и улыбаться грезам мирного будущего… Помните тот густой туман и грустную мелодию из старого вокзального динамика? Тягостное ожидание, затем – резвая суматоха, нерасторопный грузчик и вовсе не сказочный экспресс, который увозил Вас и Вашу семью в новый дом, в далекие края. Помню, как случившееся на днях: хитросплетения витых ножек кресел для ожидания, Ваш серый плащ, белые платочки родственников, объятья Вашей матери и потрескавшуюся гранитную плиту под ногами, приковавшую мое внимание, когда глаза стали слезиться от попыток разглядеть поезд на горизонте. Многие в то время уехали...

Кто из нас, мой дорогой друг, мог бы тогда подумать, что разлука продлится столь долго?.. Но теперь и Вы не понаслышке знаете, что драконы прекрасные создания, не так ли?.. Хотелось бы расспросить Вас о жизни на чужбине вдалеке от родного дома, но мои мысли все время соскальзывают к воспоминаниям о школьных временах… Лестницы, ведущие в неизвестность, огромный замок-цитадель, волнующая атмосфера побед на спортивных турнирах, запретные напитки королевства сладостей, мучительные экзамены, первые поцелуи… Все это легкое и непринужденное познание волшебства как небывалого антипода реальности вперемешку с тягостным ожиданием финального противостояния, где каждая из сторон считает себя правой… Знаете, порой я размышляю, что бы произошло, не разведи нас судьба на руинах замка, когда каждый пошел своей дорогой? А еще: что бы случилось в другой, альтернативной жизни тех, кто не дожил до финала? Или даже: как все могло сложиться, если бы однажды из сиротского приюта не забрали того самого своевольного юнца, обрекшего наш мир на кровавую войну? Были бы живы родные, близкие, друзья…

Ах, простите, меня уносит течение печальных мыслей, хотя следует свыкнуться с тем, что маховик времени не всегда может исправить историю, дела давнего прошлого, а каждая секунда бытия является кирпичиком в фундаменте того, чем мы теперь являемся. Поэтому не буду более о грустном.

Знаете, после Вашего сердечного ответного письма я чаще вспоминаю, как Вам шел зеленый цвет, Ваши роскошные волосы, улыбку и статность, чем картину призрачного счастья в том самом старом зеркале. Нас в свое время считали интересной парой, не правда ли?

Возможно, я позволяю себе лишнее и письмо выглядит сумбурным, но мне важно, чтобы у Вас не осталось сомнений, кто пишет эти строки. Так же как и донести мою искреннюю радость от возможности пообщаться с давним другом.

Скажите, как Вы? Как родные, видитесь ли Вы с ними? Как складывается жизнь? Долго ли Вы еще пробудете в городе?

Всех благ!

**П.**»

«Приветствую, **П.**!

Ваши воспоминания о днях нашей юности пробудили и во мне сентиментальное настроение и меланхолию, что обычно, учитывая мое окружение, я себе позволить не могу, как и искренние романтические чувства. Бытие складывается таким образом, что вступление в… организацию вынудило меня забыть о непритворных радостях, семейных ценностях, дружественных связях. У меня неплохая интуиция и, как многие говорят, «хватка», поэтому ценой отречения от нормальной, по представлениям общества, жизни мне удалось продвинуться довольно высоко. Впрочем, когда у нас жизнь была нормальной, а, П.? С другой стороны, я не могу пожаловаться на недостаток внимания со стороны лиц, по тем или иным причинам заинтересованных во мне, или на невозможность провести отпуск на лучших курортах мира, посиживая, пардон, на золотом унитазе и попивая «Дом Периньон». Я не являюсь лидером организации, но я и не внизу пирамиды. К слову, надеюсь, если все сложится благополучно, в самое ближайшее время закончить одну большую работу и, так сказать, уйти на пенсию. Надеюсь также, что мне позволят это сделать мирным образом, а если нет – то буду думать о других вариантах.

Вы, должно быть, удивлены? Почему же я хочу бросить дела, если мне сопутствует удача, спросите Вы?.. Вы упомянули о таком понятии, как выбор. Да, он был. Но порой обстоятельства сильнее наших пожеланий или представлений других о жизни, которую мы должны вести. Если бы нас с Вами все же обручили раньше седьмого курса, то сейчас мы уже были бы исполнившими свой долг перед обществом счастливыми родителями троих детей, которые изучали бы волшебное искусство в благородной французской академии, владели особняком в стиле Ренессанса на берегу реки и проводили исполненные душевной теплоты спокойные вечера у камина, обсуждая любовные похождения друг друга. Фактически, за теплотой дело не стоит, только цена ей… Ах, П.!..

Заканчивая отвечать на Ваши вопросы, вкратце отмечу, что родных, которые нынче проживают далеко на фермерских «угодьях», вижу крайне редко – учитывая мою деятельность, я не могу рисковать их жизнями. Случайные знакомства или связи, необходимые для работы, превалировали до относительно недавних пор, когда у меня весьма неожиданным образом появился постоянный любовник, о личности которого я, возможно, сообщу чуть позднее. В столице пробуду еще минимум месяц. Точные сроки зависят от будущих договоренностей с поставщиками и подрядчиками в связи с расширением сферы влияния.

Ну, полно уже обо мне. Хочу не понаслышке узнать как Вы, что Вы? Из предыдущего письма можно сделать предположение, что Ваш род деятельности вызывает у Вас то же противоречивое отношение, что и у меня.

С нетерпением жду ответа!

**Д.**»

«Мой дорогой друг **Д.**!

Вы читали сегодняшние газеты? Первые страницы пестрят заголовками:

_"Очередная смерть от колдоина. Ей было всего 13!"_

Какая должна быть на это реакция? Речь идет не просто о противоречивом отношении, а о том, что порой хочется решить раз и навсегда все эти _вопросы_ частным образом. Закон в 80 процентах случаев оправдывает даже так называемых «шестерок», и сколько Министерство не бьется над пропагандой здорового образа жизни и достойного воспитания молодежи, чума нашей сложной поствоенной эпохи распространяется все дальше, и конца не видно. Каждый день я вижу этих «людей»; общаюсь, трапезничаю с ними, деланно улыбаюсь, понимая, что их бизнес ежедневно разрушает чьи-то жизни. Но в силу непреодолимых обстоятельств (назовем их служебными обязательствами) не могу сейчас ничего поделать. Это совсем не то, что из года в год бороться с одним конкретным врагом и его приспешниками. Нынче серьезные проблемы кроются внутри самого общества. Или раньше они тоже существовали, но мы были настолько наивны, что замечали только врагов, которые страшно выглядели, пафосно выражались и использовали боевые заклинания?..

Знаете, Д., я всю свою жизнь делаю то, чего от меня хотят другие. Сперва они видели во мне ключевую фигуру в тех или иных исторических событиях, затем ожидали от меня образцово-показательного брака и того, что я займу высокую должность в Министерстве. А если мне случалось в чем-то не оправдать их непосредственных ожиданий, как, к примеру, в выборе рода работы, они просто выдвигали новые, рассчитывая на проявление мной по меньшей мере качеств маггловских супергероев. «Это ведь П.! Образец в своем роде, шаблон, притча во языцех!». И на их лицах можно прочитать непоколебимую уверенность в моем жизненном предназначении. Чего же хочется лично мне?..

С семьей не сложилось. Моя деятельность предполагает постоянное умственное напряжение и ожидание удара в спину. Друзей как таковых у меня не осталось – родителей нет, родственники забыли о моем существовании, Вы с семьей уехали, прочие – кто где, кто как. Утрируя, я – кошка, которая гуляет сама по себе. Это, разумеется, замечательное обстоятельство для моего рода деятельности, поэтому, возможно, мне и захотелось заниматься подобной работой. А быть может, все потому, что во мне бурлило желание изменить этот мир в лучшую – согласно внушенным нам убеждениям – сторону?.. Сейчас, похоже, я ищу повод уйти. Дни юности давно миновали, напоминания о борьбе за старые идеалы, нашу веру в свободу и справедливость остались лишь на колдографиях и в омутах памяти нашего поколения, а реалии настоящего выглядят иначе, хотя порой случаются неожиданные встречи с призраками прошлого…

Скажите, Д., Вы никогда не имели интимных отношений с человеком, который ранее был Вашим врагом? Мой нынешний любовник являлся таковым еще со школы. Думаю, Вы легко догадаетесь, о ком именно пойдет речь. Он – одна из ключевых, скажем, оппозиционных фигур в деле, которым я занимаюсь. Вначале все шло гладко: два года притворства – и мне удалось от «шестерок» добраться до тех, кто что-то решает, заручиться их доверием. Но каковым же было мое удивление, когда в ассистенте главного объекта моего текущего задания я узнал нашего с Вами бывшего школьного недруга! Наладить с ним контакт оказалось гораздо проще, чем с прочими тактически важными членами интересующей меня группы, так как мне слишком многое было известно о его прошлом, а он в свою очередь и не представлял, с кем имеет дело. Помимо всего прочего, люди со временем не так уж меняются, как кажется, верно? Мне отлично было известно, на что он «ведется», как его можно спровоцировать на агрессию или обиду, как заставить поступить тем или иным образом. Этот этап взаимодействия был простым, и у меня совершенно не возникало желания отступать от стандартных инструкций. Но сложнее стало, когда мы сблизились физически… Вы не представляете, Д., _насколько_ трудно иметь интимные отношения с тем, кто всегда был абсолютно недоступен, но так или иначе находился рядом во все наиважнейшие моменты твоей жизни, и при этом не обладать возможностью показать свою истинную сущность. Наша история начиналась с по-детски наивного соперничества-самоутверждения. Но со временем несовпадение наших мировоззрений развело нас по разные стороны баррикад, когда мы совершенно серьезно отстаивали свои гражданские позиции. И, как вы помните, за финальной битвой последовал судебный процесс над проигравшими и охота на тех, кто пытался уйти от ответственности… Что касается человека, которого я имею в виду, то он благоразумно пропал из виду на долгие годы и «всплыл на поверхность» только в последние несколько лет. Изображая из себя благонадежного и простодушного рантье, живущего на проценты от наследства, он на самом деле ведет активную жизнь, тесно связанную с криминалом.

Разумеется, он не знает, кто я на самом деле. Правда, иногда мне кажется, что его испытывающий взгляд проникает через все мои защитные слои, но я по-прежнему веду свою игру, мешаю его делам, накапливая материал для того, чтобы в самое ближайшее время уничтожить всю их «бригаду» одним ударом. Главное, конечно, – собрать достаточно компромата на начальника, затем процесс пройдет своим ходом. Что же касается моего любовника, то у меня есть некоторые сомнения…

Прошу прощения, но, боюсь, сегодня продолжить размышления на эту тему я не могу – в скором времени должна состояться важная деловая встреча, и мне пора готовиться. Соберусь с мыслями и продолжу рассуждения об отношениях с врагами в следующих письмах, если эта тема будет Вам по-прежнему интересна. Ваш молодой человек, насколько я понимаю, тоже незаурядная личность?

Всего наилучшего!

**П.**»

«Приветствую, **П.**!

Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, кого именно Вы подразумеваете под «маггловскими супергероями», но для меня было большой неожиданностью узнать, что Вы теперь связаны, как и я, с темой… упомянутых Вами сущностей. Ведь раньше Вы специализировались на незаконных палочках? Каким же образом оказались в нашем деле? Предполагаю, что рано или поздно мы с Вами пересечемся в реальном мире, если этого еще не случилось. Я так понимаю, Вы постоянно пользуетесь «обороткой»? Должно быть, не ниже третьего уровня, если Вас до сих пор не вычислили... Да, у Вас сложная, рисковая работа. В тылу врага могут заавадить в любой момент, если не соблюдать предельную осторожность. У меня тоже бывают постоянные «инциденты» с _ними_ – особенно опасна группа, где работают бывшие участники финального сражения с сами-помните-кем и их родственники. Но, по большому счету, мне проще. Мои обязанности подразумевают что-то вроде работы посредника – путешествую туда-сюда, налаживаю контакты, торгуюсь, проверяю ресурсы, слежу за договоренностями, сроками и прочим, не оставляя лишней информации для тех, для кого не следует… Несколько удивляет Ваше отношение к делу. Если Вам стало совсем невмоготу этим заниматься, то почему не бросаете? Если продолжаете по принуждению, то я могу поднять некоторые связи и помочь разобраться. Я знаю все основные вовлеченные стороны...

Не могу сказать, что и меня морально радует моя работа, и на это, повторюсь еще раз, у меня есть свои причины. Но все же следует отметить, что упомянутых Вами несчастных по умолчанию детей никто не заставляет заниматься тем, чем они занимаются, и принимать то, что они принимают. Это их личный выбор, основанный на… моде, желании самореализоваться, уйти от грустной действительности, на скуке, на поиске легкого пути существования, что еще?.. Мы в свое время тоже искали свою дорогу, хотя в то время жизнь не сияла радужными красками мирного сосуществования и кооперации светлых и темных магов с магглами. Впрочем, как оказалось, во взаимодействии с последними есть свои любопытные моменты. Тот же колдоин не появился бы на нашем рынке без их сырья. Так что, с этой точки зрения, идеи сами-помните-кого о чистоте крови и гетто для немагов не были лишены некоторого смысла.

Знаете, а ведь Ваша история любовных отношений чем-то схожа с моей. Все же не даром нас с Вами считали отличной парой, если и в личной жизни наши вкусы совпадают. У меня есть несколько предположений насчет имени Вашего любовника. Не хотелось бы поддаваться мнительному настрою, но, помня о Вашей пресловутой «удачливости», когда из всех доступных способов решения проблем Вы предпочитали самый непрямолинейный и запутанный, я все же беспокоюсь за Вас. Разоблачение может повлечь за собой непредвиденные последствия, даже если удастся убедить этого человека не устранять Вас. Я никогда не забываю о том, что львы считают себя царями зверей, и даже с вовсе безобидными змеями они сперва поиграют, а затем свернут шею. К чему я это веду?

П., мой любовник ведь тоже из _таких_. Царей. Образно говоря. Однако несмотря на то, что вся общественность ждала от него адекватного осознания своего статуса после окончательного завоевания трона, в итоге он добровольно ушел со сцены. Словно крот под землю. Все долго удивлялись, а вот я – нет. Потому что еще в школе мне стало ясно: в его душе царит нестабильная двойственность, которая не дает ему спокойно жить. С одной стороны, он – в чем-то пример для подражания, в чем-то лидер. С другой – он готов нарушить даже неписаные правила, хотя сам об этом порой не подозревает. И спасти тех, кого спасать не должен. Я не укротитель львов и серьезно не считаю, будто из нашего недоромана может выйти что-то толковое. Любовь должна быть к месту, а сейчас не то время, не те обстоятельства. Но даже если не учитывать всех аргументов «против», для закладки фундамента отношений нужны искренние чувства хотя бы с одной стороны, а мы с ним играем в слишком опасные игры...

Должно быть, П., я слишком путано выражаюсь? Сейчас в моем бокале коктейль из джина, водки и вермута, и я, как и Вы, тоже нахожусь в смешанных чувствах и не могу сказать определенно, что конкретно испытываю по отношению к своему любовнику. То есть, достаточно ли этих чувств, чтобы его не встретил однажды поутру вместо солнца сквозь жалюзи обжигающий зеленый луч Авады. Хотя… мы лишь несколько раз просыпались вместе, ведь встречаемся на нейтральной территории. Я знаю только то, что наш с ним скороспелый роман должен скоро закончиться, ведь он охотник, напавший на след крупного зверя, а я – часть этой большой охоты. У меня нет претензий к его вполне объяснимому лицемерию, и я просто наслаждаюсь тем настоящим, осознавая в полной мере, что наше противостояние не может вечно двигаться по ленте Мёбиуса. Как и в Вашем случае, между мной и моим избранником тоже существует незримая связь, вьется красная нить судьбы – можно как угодно это называть, – соединяющая наши сущности на тех или иных отрезках жизни. И я понимаю Вашего любовника, если его улыбка рождена осознанием чего-то подобного…

Прошу прощения за то, что несколько дней у меня никак не получалось найти укромное место, чтобы ответить на Ваше последнее письмо, хотя у нас в перспективе не так много времени для общения. Надеюсь, у Вас все в порядке? Повторюсь в своем предложении: быть может, я все же смогу Вам как-нибудь помочь? Мне бы очень хотелось что-нибудь для Вас сделать. К примеру, стоит ли _позаботиться_ о Вашем враге детства?

**Д.**»

«Мой дорогой друг **Д.**!

С одной стороны Ваше письмо показалось мне необычайно проницательным и душевным в описании, так сказать, романтической составляющей Вашей жизни, но с другой… Вы говорите о таких странных вещах. Неужели, если бы у Вас были дети, Вам действительно было бы все равно, если бы кто-то подтолкнул их не на тот путь? О, Д., откуда у Вас теперь этот цинизм и равнодушие? Знаете, ведь воспоминания о Вашей вере в определенные идеалы морали и справедливости не раз помогали мне в самых безнадежных ситуациях.

**П.**»

«Приветствую, **П.**!

Вы такой же циник, как и я, милый друг, но, отрицая это, упрямо продолжаете цепляться за внушенные Вам модели бытия. Прошло время, дети войны вырастили новое поколение, не способное найти место в жизни, школу отстроили на другом месте, тыквенный сок нынче не в моде, а враги стали другими. В одном из предыдущих писем Вы сами поднимали эту тему... Знаете, Ваша простодушная непоследовательность сейчас очень напоминает мне поведение моего любовника и, признаться, очень хотелось бы, чтобы у нас с ним появилась подобная возможность вести полемику по переписке. Вам недавно исполнилось 33 года, а ведь Вы не дожили бы и до седьмого курса и не преуспели в Вашей непростой работе, если бы не обладали характерной жестокостью и безразличием по отношению к врагам, смешанными с противоречивым стремлением спасти все и вся, кто вам дорог. Вот, к примеру, сейчас. Вы ведь серьезно обдумываете мое предложение о _помощи_ с Вашим объектом смятения чувств, не так ли? И прикидываете возможные варианты, чтобы не раскрыть нашу с Вами связь и одновременно не дать мне осуществить обещание. Чего же Вы хотите, друг мой? Расскажите начистоту.

**Д.**»

«Мой дорогой друг **Д.**!

Я вижу, что вы намерены добиться от меня признания в нарушении неписаного кодекса чести, чтобы доказать себе, что иметь близкие отношения с врагом – можно и даже нужно, оправдываясь «работой», призванием или чем-то иным. Не могу не отметить, что мне импонирует Ваша ультимативная позиция относительно выявления истинных приоритетов. Да, я разрываюсь между долгом и желанием все изменить, зная… нет, не так… в полной мере осознавая прегрешения _этого_ человека, понимая, что он имеет прямое или косвенное отношение к несчастиям других, в том числе близких мне людей.

Однажды мне довелось спасти его – как в буквальном смысле слова от физической смерти, так и от перспективы долгого «отдыха» в компании дементоров, помочь избежать конфискации имущества и отторжения обществом. В то время мне казалось, что подобными поступками мне удастся спасти и его душу. Однако ввиду определенных обстоятельств пришлось на долгое время потерять его из виду. И уже во время работы в системе мне стало известно о его дальнейшей судьбе, которую, как наивно казалось в подростковом возрасте, все же удастся изменить к лучшему. Мне очень жаль, что все так произошло. С одной стороны, я чувствую ответственность за провал, за не доведенные до конца благожелательные замыслы, но и сожаление от невозможности с ним поговорить начистоту. Хотя, даже если бы она появилась, то (объективно) нет ни малейшего шанса, что этот человек захочет или сможет изменить свою привычную жизненную позицию. Я пока не могу в полной мере простить его за уже сделанное и за совершаемое сейчас. Но я все еще и не могу решиться поставить финальную точку… может, когда для работы он мне больше не будет нужен. И сплю я с ним не потому, что это выгодно для дела или мне хочется его таким образом унизить или переубедить изменить сторону…

Теперь я понимаю: он точно _знает_, кто я. Намедни он весьма конкретно намекнул на это, когда во время нашего уединения провел рукой по изогнутой линии скрытого маскировкой шрама… Ох, не думаю, что следует вдаваться в излишние подробности. Просто речь идет о том, что волею Мерлина для некоторых избранных людей наши метки остаются видимыми в любых ситуациях.

Но вот в разгар всех этих сложностей от шефа пришло тайное извещение, и мне следует уже на этой неделе закончить сбор информации, довольствовавшись имеющимися материалами. Я против. Возможно, во мне в этом отношении все еще играет авантюрный дух молодости – желание, стремление избавиться от всех недругов полностью и целиком, раз и навсегда. Возможно, я тяну время по другой причине…

Как Вы, возможно, уже догадались, дорогой друг, в этот прекрасный вечер наступила моя очередь наслаждаться объятьями белого змия – имею в виду, что обычная маггловская водка со льдом порой прекрасно прочищает мозги. Или, как сегодня, дарит забвение, оставляя решение проблем «русской рулетке». Знаете, что это такое, а, Д.? А ведь совсем скоро придет мой любовник – физическое воплощение белого змия. Мы тоже встречаемся на нейтральной территории маггловского мира, и никто из заинтересованных тем или иным образом лиц, насколько мне известно, не посвящен в наши с ним дела «вне бизнеса». К тому же, по большому счету, шеф дал мне разрешение уйти из дела, как только что-то пойдет не так, поскольку считает, что самую крупную рыбу мне все равно не удастся поймать…

Так как Вы думаете, дорогой друг, возможно, этой ночью все же стоит снять перед моим любовником защитные щиты?

Спасибо за поддержку!

**П.**»

«Приветствую, **П.**!

Не советую злоупотреблять пойлом магглов – к слову, мой любовник тоже имеет слабость к их дешевому алкоголю. Признаться, еще лет десять назад мне и в голову не могло прийти, что магглы могут быть в чем-то нам полезными. Нынче же их химические средства для поиска источника легкого удовольствия и забвения в комбинации с нашими классическими зельями пользуются необычайным спросом как у них, так и у нас. Кто же знал… Кто же знал, что и мы с Вами, почти женатые в глазах нашего сообщества, родных и друзей, будем коротать вечера в компании тех людей, которых, как казалось в отрочестве, нам категорически не суждено не только полюбить, а… О, фортуна!

Знаете, после Вашего предыдущего письма я чувствую себя озадаченным личностью Вашего избранника. Мне изначально казалось, что речь идет о совсем другом человеке. Ах, Вы всегда были немного скрытны, милый друг, и вводили в заблуждение касательно Ваших истинных чувств всех без исключения. Похоже, что и это качество помогает Вам безукоризненно справляться с делами и решать наисложнейшие проблемы, с которыми любой другой не справится. В любом случае, хочется отметить, что Вы – достойный выпускник нашего факультета!

А еще Вы привыкли видеть лучшее даже в тех, в ком оно отсутствует по умолчанию. Надеюсь, вчера Вы все же достаточно проветрили голову к моменту встречи с Вашим любовником… По правде говоря, я очень волнуюсь, что мое очередное письмо может не дойти до Вас, что его могут перехватить. Ведь высказывание чувств даже в эпистолярной форме ставит под угрозу не только Ваше задание, но и жизнь, о чем я искренне сожалею. Позвольте выразить надежду на Ваше благоразумие и на решимость продолжать маскарад, так как… Не поверите, П., но вчера я и мой тайный грех впервые занимались любовью без его защитных барьеров. Это получилось очень естественно и совсем не так, как мне представлялось…

Мы по обыкновению встретились в условленном месте, затем он сообщил, что у него ко мне имеется разговор необычайной важности. Мы сели за стол, он положил свою палочку и, попросив дождаться результата, стал «таять». Для меня столь резкие изменения в его внешности, в результате которых уже через минуту на меня смотрели _настоящие_ глаза моего давнего врага, оказались слишком неожиданными. Придти в себя мне помогло лишь осознание, что моя собственная палочка уже рефлекторно направлена ему в лоб. Но он даже не сдвинулся с места – всего лишь смотрел на меня, положив руки на стол. Он не волновался. Просто ждал, как я отвечу на эту дерзкую выходку. В итоге… Могу поклясться бородою Мерлина, что это был лучший любовный акт в моей жизни.

А потом мы долго молча курили, стоя у окна рядом, но все же порознь. И едва соприкасались рукавами расстегнутых рубашек, поднося к губам сигареты, вглядываясь в туманную неопределенность ландшафта над рекой.

Мы всё понимали без слов… Что это – в первый и, возможно, в последний раз. Что до утра я точно ничего никому не скажу, как и он. Затем, выйдя за порог и спустившись с мансарды нашей общей тайной обители в восточной части столицы, мы снова вернемся к притворству и лицемерию реальности. То, что случилось _там_, и то, что случится после, – две разные жизни, и они, даже если мы очень этого захотим, несовместимы. Мы незамкнуты, но и не замкнуты в наших стремлениях и желаниях. Мы не вольны что-либо изменить кардинальным образом, и Биг-Бен уверенно отсчитывает секунды до того рокового дня в конце месяца, когда все решится… По большому счету, его, как и моя, ликвидация на промежуточном этапе ничего бы не дала. Решение главной дилеммы нас ждет впереди. Я точно не представляю, как поступит он, но почти знаю, что сделаю я: не буду использовать альтернативный вариант. Возможно, я хочу проверить моего любовника, возможно… В любом случае осталось не так уж много времени, чтобы передумать. И, честно говоря, мне бы хотелось потратить его не на подготовку к большой сделке, а на…

Ах, П., я искренне надеюсь, что Вы, после всех мучительных метаний души и разума, сделаете верный, не отягощенный сомнениями шаг и, забыв о любовном настроении, сможете довершить начатое до конца. Мне очень хочется, чтобы хотя бы с Вами было все в порядке…

Жду Вашего наискорейшего ответа! Почтальон уже прибыл и ожидает, этим самым вынуждая меня поскорее закончить это письмо.

**Д.**»

«**П.**!

Вы не ответили на мое предыдущее письмо, что теперь внушает мне еще больше опасений за Вашу жизнь. Я пытаюсь «пробить» через все доступные мне каналы сведения о Вас, но результаты пока что нулевые. Создается впечатление, что Вы исчезли из столицы еще в прошлом месяце, а все мои поиски не продвинулись дальше абонентского ящика. Кроме того, никто из наших с Вами в последнее время, похоже, не контактировал, или же Ваша маскировка действительно безупречна. Я по-прежнему верю, что задержка с ответом связана с недостатками маггловской почтовой связи и с Вами на самом деле все в порядке.

Прошу, ответьте на мое письмо! Для меня это очень важно. Прошу…

**Д.**»

«Мой дорогой, милый, сердечный… Пожалуй, называть Вас «друг» все же несколько неуместно, а, **Д.**?

Хотя, учитывая общий тон нашей переписки, пожалуй, можно остановиться и на этом. Ведь так было решено изначально, или кто-то из нас на что-то не обратил внимание. Подыграл, быть может? Сейчас я не знаю ответов на эти вопросы, даже раз за разом перечитывая то, что было написано. Их можно получить, только спросив напрямую, а это случится уже совсем скоро. Как Вы сами указали – на следующей неделе.

Крупнейшая со времен сотрудничества с магглами сделка, не так ли? Теперь я понимаю, что окольным путем обо всем этом можно говорить до бесконечности. Вообще удивительная вещь – обмен мыслями при помощи писем, не находите ли? Два по умолчанию знакомых между собой адресанта излагают на бумаге свою жизнь, делятся всем, что лежит на душе, не догадываясь о том, что же именно происходит на самом деле и что в это самое время каждый думает о другом. То есть, _том_ другом, кого он конкретно имеет в виду. Возможны ли невероятные ошибки или случайностей не бывает? Дело в искренности или в коварстве? Наведя справки, перепроверив некоторые данные и сложив определенную картину из имеющихся фактов, можно оказаться перед лицом правды, о которой лучше не знать. Которая кажется невероятной и только многократно усложняет тяжесть выбора. Но что самое интересное, несмотря ни на что, можно все еще делать вид, будто изменения происходят с каким-то другим персонажем, не с тобой. И все остальные участники действа будут по-прежнему отыгрывать заданный сценарий... Полцарства за изначальные мотивы! Чем дольше я размышляю над этим, тем больше понимаю, что вероятность обоих вариантов примерно одинакова. Если Вас сразу вычислили, говорит ли это о лжи от начала до конца? Что значит вся эта переписка – баловство, прихоть, желание самоутвердиться лишний раз? Выиграть в еще одном раунде? Месть за фальшивую жизнь под защитной маской?

Понимаете ли Вы, о чем я говорю – вот что мне очень хочется спросить. Но в то же время я боюсь задать этот вопрос. И, признаться, решение все же написать Вам вызвано тем, что я, похоже, тоже знаю, как поступлю. Как бы мне не хотелось поверить в полученные мной сведения и в то, что я вижу непосредственно…

Возможно, на этом нам стоит распрощаться и закончить весь этот фарс. У меня даже нет уверенности в том, стоит ли отправлять письмо. И стоит ли подписываться, если в демонстративных криптонимах больше нет смысла? Что же, по привычке…

**П.**»

«Мой милый друг **П.**!

Если Вам не нравится подобное обращение, возможно, Вас утешит, что через несколько дней я смогу отвечать Вам более свободно. Но пока что я все же остерегаюсь излагать мысли излишне открыто. Если предыдущее Ваше письмо вызывало у меня опасения за Вашу судьбу, то теперь моя радость безмерна, поскольку Вы живы и, судя по всему, все складывается относительно благополучно. Но она смешана и с изрядной долей недоумения. Вспомните, ведь именно Вы нашли мой временный адрес через общих знакомых и хотели связаться. И мне доставляло безумное удовольствие общение с Вами, наши общие воспоминания, наше шаткое бытие и туманные надежды. Мне даже казалось, что Вы находитесь не «по ту сторону» кусочка пергамента, который я регулярно получаю на протяжении этого месяца, а где-то рядом. Что Вы, если позволите, мой реальный предмет страсти, который, выведав некоторые мои личные секреты, решил воспользоваться сложившейся ситуацией для… Как Вы говорите? Баловство, прихоть, желание самоутвердиться лишний раз? Выиграть в еще одном раунде?.. Возможно, да, все наше общение и с Вами, и с ним со стороны выглядит как фарс, но в данном случае я никоим образом не смешиваю мои личные привязанности и работу, могу даже дать клятву под веритасерумом об искренности моих помыслов и побуждений. Мне очень жаль, что так и не удалось Вас найти, а Вы в силу особых причин, про которые не упоминаете, но которые, вне всякого сомнения, существуют, так и не связались со мной или не выдали себя в реальности. Возможно, мы все же увидимся в понедельник. Мне бы очень этого хотелось.

Берегите себя!

**Д.**»

«**Д.**,

Вы пытаетесь убедить меня в том, что до сих пор не понимаете о чем речь – и это свидетельствует в пользу предположения о весьма забавной шутке судьбы. Но скажу еще раз – я не верю в неимоверные стечения обстоятельств. Не могу, увы. Отвечая на Ваши домыслы, признаю, раз Вы так настаиваете, что недавно мы виделись и не раз. Но Вы, оказывается, совсем не тот старый добрый друг, за которого меня угораздило Вас принимать. Однако Вы и не то хладнокровное аморальное ничтожество, которое изображаете из себя перед окружающими. Вы совершаете ту же ошибку, что и в школе, когда придерживались подобной линии поведения из-за давления общества и родных, отсутствия искренней дружеской поддержки. Возможно, Вам снова не хватает уверенности в завтрашнем дне, чтобы бросить все и начать новую жизнь? Вы словно чего-то боитесь, хотя на первый взгляд кажется, что Вы самоуверенны и не боитесь ничего. А еще Вы (как мой любовник) пытаетесь голословно убедить меня в своей лояльности, но в свою очередь сомневаетесь в откровенности того, кто хочет Вас уберечь.

Что касается его, то виновата в этих недоразумениях моя однобокость и бесталанность или нет – не знаю, но, возможно, хотя бы на этот раз мне все же удалось достучаться до того светлого, что скрыто в его душе. В любом случае, я не сдаюсь, я хочу попытаться снова. Но для этого мне нужно узнать у Вас одну вещь... Вы действительно любите Вашего избранника и готовы поставить на кон Ваше положение в организации, отойти от дел, если он снова простит Ваши прегрешения перед законом и рискнет пойти на аналогичные уступки?

**П.**»

«**П.**,

Вы ищете ответы в том, что имело место в прошлом? А стоит ли?.. Забавно, действительно забавно то, что мне стало известно сегодня. Вот, знаете, когда весь мир переворачивается вверх дном, непонятно, где после этого искать сокровищницу правды и доверия и как понимать все, что было до этого. То, что казалось искренним, – во что оно превратится теперь?

Но, П., Вы неправы насчет неуверенности. Да, мои эмоции не позволяют вести себя сдержанно-расчетливо как раньше, но в то же время я не могу передумать, несмотря на то, что теперь предельно четко понимаю, кто Вы на самом деле, мой милый _друг_.

Теперь моя очередь идти ва-банк, и только от моего любимого человека зависит, что будет дальше. Я не сделаю абсолютно ничего, чтобы сбежать, откупиться или как-то оправдаться. Если Вам в чем-то поможет конкретика, то завтра я собираюсь сделать то же, что и на 6-м курсе школы. Помните? Вряд ли забыли... В отличие от промахов в ведении корреспонденции, в последнее время я многое замечаю и понимаю: большой преступной организацией рано или поздно кто-то должен был серьезно заняться. Если Вы завтра все же решите присутствовать на сделке, так как долг зовет, то советую (не принимая близко к сердцу вопросы аморальности злодеев или страданий детей, живущих среди соблазнов и сбегающих от действительности) просто уйти, когда станет горячо, если, конечно, подвернется такая возможность. Мерлин Вам в помощь. Я на полном серьезе опасаюсь за Вашу судьбу.

А меня сейчас ждет последнее свидание с моим возлюбленным в нашей тайной уютной мансарде. Его зеленые глаза, его жаркие объятия и его безграничная вера в закон, отступающая на задний план лишь в моменты нашей близости. В последнее время мне кажется, что все же что-то у нас с ним могло бы получиться, ведь иногда, даже если нет ключа, дверь все равно можно открыть… И все же жаль, что он – не Вы, и никогда не сможет понять, как сильно я его люблю.

**Д.**»

«"Дорогая **Джинни Уизли**…"

– хотелось надеяться, что когда-нибудь напишу обращение к Вам именно так, но все обернулось совсем иначе. Не думаю, что успею отправить это письмо до начала операции по аресту колдонаркоторговцев, поэтому просто положу его в Ваш карман и в нужное время создам ситуацию, чтобы Вы его прочитали. Это специальный бланк строгой отчетности, настроенный на конкретного мага, самоуничтожающийся при прочтении адресатом и не оставляющий при проверке всеми известными способами добычи данных никаких следов. Зная личность Вашего собеседника, Вы должны понимать, как мне удалось достать подобную вещь и все это время проживать на конспиративной квартире, получая почту на абонентский ящик. Вы также получите маггловское удостоверение личности, «оборотку» 7-й степени защиты для спецагентов, антизаклятьежилет, безопасный портключ и билеты. В маггловском мире проще затеряться, не так ли? Если Вы, конечно, захотите принять мою помощь... Жаль, что правда относительно переписки с Вами стала мне известна лишь неделю назад. И до сих пор, признаюсь, меня не оставляют сомнения что Вы, столь проницательный человек в реальной жизни, не лукавили все это время. Но через несколько часов все станет предельно ясно…

Соблюдая инкогнито, мы думали, что находимся в безопасности и можем позволить себе расслабиться. Может, мы о чем-то и догадывались, но с самого начала предпочитали считать друг друга старыми друзьями, которые давно не виделись и рады возможности тайно пообщаться о наболевшем, а не врагами-любовниками, которые играют в «русскую рулетку». Вы так и не написали, понимаете ли, что это значит…

Но, возможно, всё к лучшему.

Вы ошибаетесь, считая, что я ничего не могу понять. Я Вас люблю. **Поттер**»

**2**

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

_**Выписка из личного дела Гарри Д. Поттера и отчета Саманты Коулман по делу «Колдоин», предоставленная отделом внутренних расследований по запросу начальника отдела обеспечения магического правопорядка, заслуженного мага и волшебника, кавалера Ордена Мерлина 2-й степени Огюста Бреннона **_

«…5 мая 2010 года аврор высшей категории Гарри Д. Поттер был переведен из сектора по незаконному обращению волшебных палочек в секретное подразделение по борьбе с изготовлением, хранением и распространением колдонаркотических веществ. Его определили в спецгруппу под руководством старшего аврора Саманты Коулман; задачей группы было отслеживание каналов поставки и мест производства в Британии препарата под кодовым названием «Колдоин» – синтетического производного на основе героина и зелий. В состав рабочей группы входили пять авроров первой категории, а также маггл из службы разведки Британского королевского флота.

…Гарри Д. Поттер был внедрен в преступную группировку, возглавляемую Марком Розье, бывшим пожирателем, братом Эвана Розье. По данным разведки банда Розье имела необходимые денежные средства, организованную структуру и лидирующую позицию на рынке для контроля распространения колдоина по Великобритании.

…Легенда Гарри Д. Поттера (он же «Джеймс Мерфи»): 37 лет, полукровка, холост, детей нет, живет на съемной квартире в маггловском восточном Лондоне, отсидел два срока в Азкабане общей продолжительностью семь лет за неправомерное использование запрещенных заклинаний и сопротивление при аресте. Занимался контрабандой маггло-магических артефактов и предметов старины, перепродавал волшебные палочки, подпольно очищенные от остаточной магии непростительных заклинаний. Со второй половины 2011 года участвовал в поставках сырья для изготовления колдоина, сотрудничал с Дастином Петтигрю, а с маггловской стороны – криминальным авторитетом «Флюгель».

…Во время работы под прикрытием Гарри Д. Поттеру был предоставлен неограниченный доступ к использованию техно-магических средств отдела, в том числе: оборотное зелье наивысшего уровня качества и длительности действия для изменения внешности, неотслеживаемые артефакты для прослушивания, слежения и записи данных, средства для шифровки и дешифровки информации, маггловские технические средства. В ходе расследования спецгруппа под руководством старшего аврора Коулман, курирующая деятельность Гарри Д. Поттера, также сотрудничала с представителями маггловских спецслужб, заинтересованных в поимке поставщиков сырья и дилеров готовой продукции со своей стороны.

…Агентурная работа аврора Поттера по прикрытию преступной деятельности Марка Розье продолжалась до конца сентября 2013 года и заключалась в завоевании доверия лидеров банды Розье, сборе информации о подрядчиках и заказчиках, производственных базах, каналах распространения и местах сбыта колдоина, создании условий для ареста членов преступного синдиката.

…В ходе операции по прикрытию крупной торговой сделки между магглами-продавцами героина и организацией Розье на старом заброшенном доке № 3 на Темзе аврорами было изъято 60 кг сырья стоимостью 2 миллиона галлеонов, 10000 дозо-пакетов готовой продукции общей стоимостью 20 миллионов галлеонов. На основании полученных Гарри Д. Поттером сведений, а также показаний пойманных с поличным членов банды по подозрению в причастности к изготовлению, хранению и распространению колдонаркотических препаратов были арестованы 114 человек, среди них – 37 магглов и 5 лидеров банды Розье, в том числе сам Марк Розье и один из его управляющих Фрэнк Эйвери. Задержанные магглы переданы в руки местных спецслужб и будут судимы в соответствии с маггловскими законами. В международном розыске находятся 32 мага, в том числе управляющий Марка Розье Драко Малфой. Под подписку о невыезде до судебного разбирательства были отпущены 35 магов.

…Авроры спецгруппы под руководством Саманты Коулмен (за исключением агента Поттера) за свою работу по ликвидации преступной деятельности организации Марка Розье награждены орденом Мерлина 3-й степени.

…3 октября 2013 г. Гарри Д. Поттер подал в отставку.

…Аврору Поттеру было предъявлено обвинение в нарушении тайны следствия и отказе давать показания относительно переписки с румынским аврором специального назначения Джиневрой Уизли, бывшей британской подданной, пребывавшей инкогнито на территории Великобритании на протяжении июля 2013 г. по секретным межведомственным вопросам (кооперация с отделом международного магического сотрудничества).

…Письма были найдены в личных вещах (верхней одежде) сбежавшего во время облавы при невыясненных обстоятельствах Драко Малфоя. В одном из них были указаны пропавшие с ведомственного склада артефактов предметы строгой отчетности. При запросе в румынское Министерство магии аврор Уизли отрицала факт переписки с Гарри Д. Поттером, что подтверждается установленными сроками переписки (сентябрь 2013 г.). На квартиру, где она проживала в Лондоне, неизвестным магом наложены темномагические заклинания, не позволяющие отследить, кто снимал помещение после нее.

…Учитывая предыдущие особые заслуги Гарри Д. Поттера как по борьбе с Томасом М. Риддлом, так и в сфере ликвидации колдонаркобизнеса, официально дело аврора Поттера в Визенгамоте не рассматривалось. Гарри Д. Поттер получил дисциплинарное взыскание с запретом без окончания срока действия покидать территорию Великобритании и работать в ведомственных структурах, был лишен служебных привилегий.

…Личное дело Гарри Д. Поттера закрыто и 17 октября 2013 г. будет передано в архив».

**3**

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

_**Запись из личного дневника Драко Л. Малфоя, датированная 5 ноября 2013 г.**_

«Прошло чуть больше месяца после нашего расставания, но мне до сих пор не удалось определиться с направлением своих дальнейших действий и сложить все кусочки головоломки. Когда именно наша жизнь стала игрой и в какой момент перестала быть таковой? А была ли когда-либо вообще в наших отношениях настоящая авантюра? Или же мы всегда действовали предельно откровенно, твердя сами себе, что лишь играем во вражду-ненависть? Что было в конце последнего письма, которое мне так и не довелось дочитать до конца?..

Конечно, некоторые выводы можно сделать, изучая информацию, скрытую между строк публикаций в прессе, одновременно аккуратно используя надежные связи. Спасибо отцу! Но что касается вещей, не поддающихся логическому осмысливанию…

По большому счету, всё произошедшее в последнее время забавно, особенно если начать разбираться с запутанной последовательностью нелепых случайностей и совпадений, включая привычку переписываться «высоким стилем» с дорогими мне людьми из прошлого, а также перекликающиеся события наших биографий… Еще не имея представления о настоящем адресанте писем, я считал, что главная неожиданность в моей жизни – узнать в лице помощника босса – Поттера под многосущным. Но кто бы мог подумать, что Джиневра Уизли будет проживать в той самой съемной лондонской квартире, которую после нее снял я, а о ее переезде источник Поттера не будет проинформирован? Я ведь в свою очередь ожидал связи с Панси и ни о чем ином даже подумать не мог, предпочитая на фоне общения со старым другом и решения неотложных дел разгадывать тайны души своего отчаянного любовника. Кто же знал, что он под своей маской предельно открыт и находится столь близко не только физически?.. Лишь в последних числах сентября я фактически случайным образом узнал, что Панси была поймана во время незаконной перевозки древних магических артефактов, четыре недели провела в следственном изоляторе, а после суда переведена в Азкабан. Она никак не могла отправлять мне те письма. Не могу простить себе столь глупую близорукость. В итоге…

Я снова опустил палочку, когда все ждали от меня решительной Авады, а Поттер в очередной раз меня спас. И поплатился за двойную игру. Если бы не наши неосторожные письма, особенно то, последнее! Зачем я попросил его отдать мне всю переписку? Авроры не могли не найти… Неудивительно, что Поттера заставили подать прошение об отставке. Ах, Поттер, Поттер…

Про _нас_, насколько я понимаю, он никому так и не рассказал. К слову, прозорливый Марк, с которым «Джеймс» проработал немалое количество времени до моего приезда в Лондон, до последнего так и не догадался, кем на самом деле был его «проверенный» помощник. Но какого гиппогрифа Поттеру было так сглупить с косметическими чарами по отношению ко мне? Думал, не узнаю лицо – и на этом всё? Да я со школы помню его походку, поворот головы, форму рук, а уж сколько раз я рассматривал его колдографии в газетах. Благо, поствоенная печатная продукция не скупилась на снимки героев во всех ракурсах. Рыжую подружку Поттера тоже помню… Действительно ли он настолько хотел поговорить с Уизли, получить ее душевную поддержку, что осознанно пошел на риск рассекречивания? Или же Поттер был так неуверен в отношениях со мной, что ему стало безразлично все остальное? Возможно, он считал, что несмотря ни на что, я его не сдам? Ну почему он ради моего побега рискнул своей карьерой и добрым именем? Из-за того, что было ясно: я не буду противиться аресту? Но зачем заставил активировать портключ, не дав схватить себя за руку, чтобы покинуть страну со мной?

Столько вопросов остается без ответа…

Но чего бы он ни хотел добиться – он сделал это. Я сказал в нашу последнюю ночь, что верю ему, несмотря ни на что, а он должен был понять: письмо, полученное им тем утром, впервые подразумевало ответ не для Панси, а для него, Гарри Поттера.

Теперь я не могу ни вернуться в Великобританию, ни послать весточку даже через проверенные старые контакты. За ним следят, а я числюсь в розыске как особо опасный преступник… Нет больше ни положения в обществе, ни счетов на Каймановых островах, которые обнаружили и заморозили сотрудники аврората. Нет даже «крыши» маггловской «братвы», пропали гринготтсовские активы, так как наложен арест на имущество. Остался лишь этот дом на сваях близ горной реки в далекой чужой стране и вера в то, что сам Поттер по-прежнему считает: я могу начать жизнь с чистого листа. И будет продолжать ждать столько, сколько нужно – как ждал все это время, а я этого не понимал. Ведь каждый раз, когда нам выпадал шанс сблизиться, я в плену самодурства и неверия лишь чувствовал страх огня в Выручай-комнате, боль на окровавленном полу туалета Плаксы Миртл и дрожь в протянутой в ожидании пожатия руке.

Где же исходная точка резонанса наших душ и необратимости связи? В моем импульсивном решении наказать Избранного всех времен и народов, переспав с ним как с аврором-Поттером-«Мерфи», который собрался играть в жесткие игры и «грохнуть» всё, чем я занимался после войны? Или же в нашей-ненашей душевно оголенной переписке, подспудно пробудившей в нас то, что мы раньше не могли себе позволить?

Стремление быть счастливыми _вдвоем_… Но жизненные обстоятельства нас разлучили вновь, теплые дни нашей краткой близости прошли, и теперь мы вынуждены вновь болтаться в холодном омуте тоскливой неопределенности. Все размыто и неясно, однако если раньше наши параллельные жизненные пути никогда по-настоящему не пересекались, то все же мне хочется верить, будто случившееся осенью этого года – не случайно, и это только начало, исток, а не конец наших безумных отчаянных ожиданий».


End file.
